In certain prior art, a joystick sensor can merely detect movement of a user's hand to generate corresponding electrical signals. For example, for a given movement, a controller, associated with the joystick sensor, generates uniform electrical control signals regardless of how the user actually holds, grips, or grasps the joystick. In some prior art, the user can manually enter or manually press one or more additional switches associated with the user interface to enable, disable or change a signal output of the joystick sensor. The user's manual activation or pressing of additional mechanically-operated switches can be inefficient, non-ergonomic or burdensome. One possible application of the joystick sensor is to control a vehicle, such as off-road heavy equipment, which can be operated for lengthy time periods. Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system with hand sensors for sensing hand or finger positions that can detect and react automatically to the user's hand or finger positions consistent with the user's expectations, preferences, or programming of a controller or controlled device.